Fate Aurelius
Fate is a genius mages and has a lot knowledge of magic thanks to his father teachings.He's wise and can remain calm at most situations. He's a traveler that save people in need especially during this crisis of war. Appearance /*a short description of their appearance, nature*/ Personality Fate is kindhearted and care for his friends. He is peaceful and carefree by nature. He only fights if there's a reason, if not he usually just run away. He also refuses to kill people as it was against his principles. So if he must to fight,he only beat people to half death. History Fate was an orphaned baby before. However, unlike the other childs he can use magic since he was born.This attracts attention from Graff Aurelius, a renowned magician to adopt him.His father then teach him not only how to control his abilities, but also taught that the life of a magician is to help others. His father died when he was 16 years old,he then set to travel to save others in need.Such as saving the victims of war During his travel he arrived at Aeia. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Ever since he was born he can use Alteration Magic, allowing him to modify the structure of matter itself (though it was limited to inorganic matter only). Which is very rare and unique magic. With this abilities he can create absolute defenses with his clothes or unbreakable sword.Though he rather unskilled at close combat but he made its up with his extensive knowledge of magic and his quick adaptations at making strategy. Magic Alteration Magic: An ability to manipulate matter at its base level. With this ability he can make an object to be indestructible , convert solid object to liquid or gas and vice versa . Although this abilities can only works at non-organic object (so he can't melt human or something like that). *'Solid Manipulation' - Alter the substance of a solid object freely.Mostly used to close-range combat **'Reinforce' - Allows him to analyze the structural composition of an object, and increase its effectiveness, such as increase its durability or making its shape more practical,or return it to its original state.He can reinforce a weapons making it indestructible.He can make a glasses to durable enough to even deflects a bullet **'Solid Transmutations' - Act of transforming one substance into another.An abilities that deny logic and impossibilities. He can to turn lead into gold , paper to glasses , dirt to diamond and etc. *'Liquid Manipulation' - Manipulates Liquid object freely. Mostly used for long-range combat **'Liquid Control' - Due to its flexibility, he capable to control the liquid and move it freely **'Water Sliding' - He uses this ability by making a layer of water in between his feet and the ground, allowing him to move in such a way it can't be predicted by opponents. **'Neutralize' - Converts a harmful liquid to a harmless one **'Liquid Transmutations' - Act of transforming one substance into another.An abilities that deny logic and impossibilities. He can to turn water to acid , glue or oil and etc. **'Meltdowner' - Instantly melt any object that touches him to harmless liquid.He can also melt the surrounding land and manipulates it (using Liquid control) *'Gas Manipulation' - Alter the substances of gas freely, mostly used for defense **'Evaporates' - Instantly evaporates any object that touches him to smoke. Has better defenses than Meltdowner but cost more magic power. **'Neutralize' - Converts a harmful gas to a harmless one **'Gas Transmutations' - Act of transforming one substance into another.An abilities that deny logic and impossibilities. He can suddenly creates a mist. *'Equipments:' **'Reinforced sword' - A normal sword but after being reinforced can cut almost every physical things. **'Renforced gauntlet' - A normal gauntlet but after being reinforced make it harder than the hardest metal. **'Renforced cloth' - A cloth that has been reinforced ,it so durable and protect the wearer from harm . Has strong resistance to heat/cold and capable to tank even an nuke Trivia Created by firststep Quotes Category:Waa'Q Category:Character